A water-dispensing conduit includes an orifice or nozzle region that typically retains a limited amount of water after the flow of water from the water-dispensing conduit has stopped. For example, as an individual uses a faucet to wash his/her hands, a valve is actuated after use to stop the flow of water. When the valve is in the closed position, a small amount of water is often retained within the tip of the faucet. The retained water within the faucet tip is typically one or more droplets, a meniscus, or the like.
Contaminants within a surrounding environment may be introduced into the retained water. For example, germs or bacteria may be introduced into water retained within a faucet tip. During a subsequent use of the faucet, the retained water including the contaminants passes out of the faucet.
As can be appreciated, using even a small amount of contaminated water is undesirable. As such, many individuals choose to allow a certain amount of water to flow out of a faucet before washing hands, drinking, or the like. By doing so, however, water is wasted.
In certain environments, such as onboard an aircraft, the supply of water is limited. Therefore, allowing an initial amount of water to flow out of a faucet, such as onboard an aircraft lavatory, unnecessarily wastes the water, which may be in short supply.